<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Save Me by Sidtrap1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608229">Don't Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987'>Sidtrap1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torn To Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/F, In Game Universe, Monika Is A Bitch, Natsuki (Mentioned), Protagonist Is A Clueless Bitch, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After too many times at failing to stop Monika, Libitina takes matters into her own hands to try and save her best friend: Sayori Pyke from Monika's interference. (Be Warned. This is going to get dark.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sayori/Libitina (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torn To Pieces [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Libitina's P.O.V. </p><p>After seeing the club president attempt to get the attention of the Player again and again by deleting the other girls, I have finally had enough. </p><p>I have been an outside observer for who knows how long now? I have no idea. But this has to stop. For all of us. The protagonist of this world has done nothing to stop this. To help her. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"If you refuse to help her, MC, then I will."</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Sensing the script of the game, I can tell that the time is approaching closer and closer. I open the door, walking into the darkness of the early morning. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Do you really believe that you can save her?"</span> </em>
</p><p>I walk through the cold, desolate roads of the neighborhood, dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt and tattered grey jeans, complete with black combat boots. The clouds roll by, shifting ever so slightly. An eerie feeling washes over me. I quickly quicken my pace, trying to make it to her house as soon as possible. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"You cannot save her. What makes you think that you can?"</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Reaching to her door, I turn the handle, noticing it's unlocked. The house is eerie and quiet, darkened by all of the lights turned off. I walk through the house, my footsteps the only sound to be heard in the entire place. Heading to the stairs, I begin walking up at a fast pace, my heart beating in my chest at a fast pace. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"After all, you weren't there to save HER now were you?"</em> </span>
</p><p>I shake my head frantically, trying to get HER voice out of my mind. Finally, I reach her bedroom door. I knock on it, receiving no response. I turn the handle to reveal...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"SAYORI, NO!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>I see the strawberry-blonde haired girl hanging from the noose, swinging from the ceiling fan of her room. Her eyes are very dull, almost lifeless. There's blood on her fingertips. The collar of her shirt exposes her shoulder slightly.</p><p>But then I see it. A faint twitch. Her eyes turning towards me, small choking sounds coming from her. </p><p>I quickly bolt towards her and pull a pocket knife out of my pocket, slicing the rope. I catch her in my arms before she can hit the ground. I cradle her softly in my arms, tears streaming down my face. </p><p>She weakly whispers, "L-Libi-"</p><p>"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength."</p><p>Her eyes look up into mine, tears streaming down out of her own dark pale blue eyes. Weakly, she reaches a hand up to my cheek, saying, "Li-Libi-tina...y-you ca-came he-here...f-for...m-me..."</p><p>The tone of her voice is raspy, almost tired...defeated. Placing my hand over her heart, I feel the soft beating of her heart. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay...I'm here now. I'm here now..."</p><p>She smiles weakly, saying, "You know...you c-can't...save me...the game...won't let...you..."</p><p>I interrupt her saying, "No, Sayori, don't say that! I can and will save you! I promise! She can't keep doing this to you!"</p><p>Her neck has a rough imprint from the rope chafing her skin. </p><p>"I-Its...no use...Libi...just let...me go..."</p><p>"Never! I can't lose you!" I begin sobbing into her shoulder, saying in a somber tone, "I can't lose anyone else..."</p><p>"Li-Libi-Libi-tina...Tina..."</p><p>She pushes herself up, wrapping her arms around me. </p><p>"Yo-you're...so strong...please...let...me...go..."</p><p>I pull back and crash my lips into hers, savoring the feeling of her lips on mine. A small whine emits from the back of her throat, one that shows how much she needs this...needs me.</p><p>Pulling back from her, I can slowly see the light returning to her eyes. But then she suddenly begins choking, as if some invisible noose is choking the life out of her. </p><p>"SAYORI!"</p><p>She looks at me with pleading eyes, managing to utter out, "L-Lib-Libi-tina...d-don't...let her...win...please...kill me...make...this...agony...end..."</p><p>Tears streaming down my face, I say, "Sayori, no. I can't do th-"</p><p>
  <em>"Please."</em>
</p><p>I hear the pain and desperation in her voice. I say, "I can't...I can't...please...don't make...me do...this..."</p><p>
  <em>"PLEASE! LIBITINA, MAKE THIS STOP!!!" </em>
</p><p>She screams that at the top of her lungs, choking even more. Shaking, I place my hand over her heart and allow my powers to flow into her body. My power begins to numb the pain from her choking. I say to her softly, "It's okay now my little bird...you can rest now..." </p><p>Desperately, she reaches out to me, smiling sorrowfully, before giving up her last breath. </p><p>Her eyes turn back to their full blue hue. Tears continue streaming down my face as I reach a hand to her eyes and close them in a respectful manner. </p><p>Sayonara begins playing in the background, as Sayori's body begins to disappear. I watch as it turns into pixels, before glitching out of existence. </p><p>I stand up and head back outside of the house. Suddenly, it begins to rain. The rain begins pattering down harshly in the world around me. I allow it to fall onto me, not caring as it chills me to the bone. </p><p>
  <em>"WHY, GODDAMMIT! SAYORI! PLEASE COME BACK! DAMN YOU MONIKA! DAMN YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT POWERS! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL KILL YOU!" </em>
</p><p>I let out a deafening agonizing scream, falling onto my knees. The rain continues to pour down on me, drenching my hair and my clothing. I begin sobbing hysterically, calling out Sayori's name repeatedly. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>"You will never save them, Libitina. How can you save them if you couldn't even save your own sister?" </em> </strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>